1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a wideband antenna, and more particularly, relates to a wideband antenna covering 5 frequency bands, GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) 850/900/1800/1900 and UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System).
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, wireless networks are operated according to a wide variety of communication standards and/or in a wide range of frequency bands. In order to accommodate multiple frequency bands and/or multiple communication standards, many mobile communication devices include a wideband antenna that covers multiple frequency bands or include a different antenna for each frequency band. As manufacturers continue to design smaller mobile communication devices, the inclusion of multiple antennas in a mobile communication device has become increasingly impractical. Furthermore, while wideband antennas often cover multiple frequency bands, they typically do not cover all desired frequency bands.